


Second Boys

by ohnoscarlett



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, blink and you’ll miss it), maybe some mild kink? (very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoscarlett/pseuds/ohnoscarlett
Summary: Thanksno_tags(this was originally posted there; too lazy to link) and my awesome beta,cloudlessclimes, as usual.  I would say thanks to the prompter too, but I don't know who it is, which means she probably hates this.  Cheers.





	Second Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/profile)[no_tags](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/) (this was originally posted there; too lazy to link) and my awesome beta, [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[cloudlessclimes](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/), as usual. I would say thanks to the prompter too, but I don't know who it is, which means she probably hates this. Cheers.

**TITLE:** Second Boys  
 **PAIRING/PROMPT:** [#40](http://www.livejournal.com/rsearch/?tags=%2340) Brendon/Spencer happy no-strings-attached sex  
 **RATING:** NC-17  
 **WARNINGS:** none, maybe some mild kink? (very mild, blink and you’ll miss it)  
 **NOTES:** Thanks [](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/profile)[**no_tags**](http://no-tags.livejournal.com/) (this was originally posted there; too lazy to link) and my awesome beta, [](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/profile)[**cloudlessclimes**](http://cloudlessclimes.livejournal.com/), as usual. I would say thanks to the prompter too, but I don't know who it is, which means she probably hates this. Cheers.

  
Spencer was half asleep on the couch when Brendon started squirming and muttering under his breath. They had been watching a movie, if you consider dozing through most of it and totally playing around on his phone for the rest of it “watching.” Dallon was sprawled out over half the back lounge, head tipped back and mouth wide open, fast asleep. He’d soon learn not to leave them such a clear opening for tricks, but Spencer, at least, didn’t feel compelled to do anything to him. As for Ian, he was curled up in the corner unoccupied by Dallon’s legs, peering at a book and rubbing his eyes.

Spencer considered falling asleep where he was. It was warm, and he was comfortable, and he really didn’t see the point in moving, that is, unless Brendon changed his mind for him. Brendon was wide awake.

“ _Spence!_ ” he hissed.

He cracked an eye open.

“What?”

“You awake?”

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes, hitching himself up higher in his seat.

“I am _now_ ,” he mumbled.

“I’m bored.”

“Seriously? I am going to kill you. Go get some sleep or something,” Spencer replied.

“But I’m not tired,” Brendon whined.

“ _I am!_ ” snapped Spencer. Brendon didn’t even flinch. They were pretty much immune to each other’s moods, unfortunately. Spencer moved to stand when Brendon spoke again.

“Want to fuck?” he suggested.

Spencer sat right back down again, staring. He was completely awake. Ian squawked and flailed across from them.

“Oh _hell_ no. I’m just--” he gestured toward the front of the bus.

“You don’t want to join in?” Brendon called after him. Ian’s response was muffled and lost in the flurry of his escape.

“ _Brendon_ ,” Spencer warned, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Hmm?” Brendon’s eyebrows lifted hopefully.

“What are you even playing at? You probably just scarred Ian for life.”

“I’m not playing, Spence,” he replied earnestly.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

“I’m serious,” Brendon said.

“The fuck you are! You don’t just randomly proposition people!” Spencer nearly shouted, but he restrained himself when he glanced at Dallon, still asleep and blissfully unaware. “Besides, what about Sarah?”

Brendon actually waved a dismissive hand at him. Spencer was kind of horrified.

“She knows I’m bisexual, and I can’t get everything I need from her.”

“I can’t believe you just said that,” Spencer said with a shake of his head.

“She does!” Brendon protested. “It’s not like I’m out sharing the love all over the place. Just... every now and then. She’s ok.”

“ _Jesus Christ_ ,” Spencer said into his palm. “I can’t believe you--”

“What?”

“You can’t just come out and ask random people to have sex with you,” Spencer said miserably. Brendon crumpled a little.

“But you’re not random people.”

“No,” Spencer replied. “I’m your friend. And you never even looked at me before now.”

“Just because you never caught me doesn’t mean I wasn’t looking, Spence,” Brendon said softly.

“You are the most obvious,” Spencer pointed out.

“You don’t know everything.”

“I really don’t want to talk about this with you right now,” Spencer said with a sigh.

“Like--”

“ _Not now_ ,” Spencer interrupted. Brendon went to open his mouth again but Spencer cut him off. “You have driven Ian away, and Dallon does not need to-- _we are not negotiating sex in the back of the bus!_ ”

“So now it’s ‘negotiating’?” Brendon leered.

“Fuck you,” Spencer swatted at him. “I am not doing this now. On my terms or not at all.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I should have just killed you when I had the chance.”

“But then you’d never get to fuck me,” Brendon pointed out helpfully. Spencer stood and pointed at him.

“I _said_ \--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Brendon flapped his hands. “Go to bed, spoilsport.”

Spencer just shook his head as he made his way to the bunks. On one hand he wasn’t quite sure if Brendon was serious. On the other, he was terrified that he was.

***

“ _Spence!_ ”

“What?”

“Are you--”

“If you ask me if I’m awake, I swear, Brendon--”

“Alright, alright,” Brendon conceded. “Look, I’m sorry I put you on the spot.”

Spencer could just see Brendon’s profile in the dim light of their hotel room. If he had been thinking, he would have changed up with Dallon or something and just avoided the subject for a while until Brendon got it out of his system. But he hadn’t, and now here he was, lying across the way from Brendon and staring at him in the gloom.

“It’s ok,” Spencer said finally.

“I just thought it would be fun.”

“I know,” Spencer replied softly. Brendon was quiet for a long while.

“Yeah?” It was so quiet Spencer barely heard. Fucking Brendon. “You want?”

Spencer could feel his resolve cracking. The internal loop of _do not have sex with your friends_ was still there, but faded. He shook his head and smiled to himself.

“Yeah.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Brendon’s voice cracked a little, and Spencer stifled a snicker. Brendon propped himself up on one elbow, squinting in the near darkness.

“What the hell.”

Brendon moved in a flurry of sheets and limbs. Spencer squawked indignantly when Brendon didn’t even hesitate to leap on top of him, blankets and all.

“Like, not _now!_ ” he protested with a yelp as one of Brendon’s knees found a soft spot.

“No?” Brendon tried to look alluring. He straddled Spencer’s hips, sitting back on his heels and absently stroking his belly. He wore briefs as a courtesy to his bandmates, but the rest of him was gloriously bare. Spencer burrowed down into his covers and Brendon frowned.

“We need to talk about this first.”

“Fun, Spencer. Fun,” Brendon replied, his hand still skating across naked skin. “Relax. Have fun. No strings.”

“No strings,” Spencer repeated.

“ _What happens on tour_ \--”

Spencer sat up abruptly and clapped a hand over Brendon’s mouth.

“Just... stop.” Brendon’s eyes gleamed and Spencer took a moment to fix his resolve. “No one gets hurt.” Brendon shook his head and Spencer relaxed a little and brought down his hand.

“Dude, you need to chill,” Brendon said after a moment of just sitting there looking at him. “So are you going to fuck me in this fine hotel room or what?” He shimmied a little and Spencer couldn’t help but to smile.

“I’m a little nervous,” Spencer admitted. “It’s been all girls all the time for a while. I haven’t been up close and personal with cock in, uh...”

“A while?” Brendon suggested. Spencer merely nodded sheepishly. “Well then. Let’s get you acquainted.”

Spencer rolled his eyes and was grateful for the distraction because Brendon just pushed his briefs down and got his dick out with no preamble. Spencer’s eyebrows shot up and Brendon fairly cackled in glee. Spencer pushed him off and kicked at the blankets until he was free.

“Jesus, Brendon. You just whip it out for everyone, or am I special?”

“You’re special, all right,” Brendon teased, one hand still on his dick and the other flung out across the bed. “Special _Ed_.”

Spencer moved to straddle Brendon’s thighs, effectively pinning him down and swapping their positions. Brendon lay still and Spencer could feel him watching but didn’t meet his eyes. He didn’t know if he could go through with it if he did, so he just took a deep breath and bent down until he could take Brendon into his mouth.

Brendon sucked a breath in through his teeth at Spencer’s touch. The deep moan that rattled through him was so over the top that Spencer laughed, Brendon’s cock slipping from between his lips. He pressed his forehead to Brendon’s hip while his shoulders shook with silent laughter. Brendon looked at him indignantly for a moment before letting it go and scrubbing a hand over his face.

“Too much?” he asked.

“Little bit.”

“But it’s just _so good_ ,” Brendon explained, a smirk playing around his mouth.

“Shut up, Brendon,” Spencer replied, sucking him down again. Brendon angled his cock helpfully, maintaining a firm grip even as Spencer licked and teased. Spencer’s lips met Brendon’s fingers on nearly every pass, and as it got wetter, Brendon moved with him.

“ _Spencer_ ,” Brendon said warningly. Spencer pulled off and wrapped his hand around Brendon’s to continue to jack him off.

“Do you want to come now, or when I’m fucking you?” he asked casually.

“You expect me to make a decision now?” Brendon squawked. “I only have enough blood to run my brain or my dick, not both.”

Spencer chuckled and made the choice for him. He released Brendon’s swollen cock and batted his hand away before grasping his hip and rolling him over. Brendon landed with a grunt.

“Do you have any lube?” Spencer asked.

“Don’t you?” Brendon squinted over his shoulder.

“Don’t even tell me you--”

“I do, I do, don’t get your panties in a twist, Spencer Smith.”

“You’re a fuckhead,” Spencer replied fondly, crawling off the bed to rummage through Brendon’s bag.

“Monumentally. Now get over here and put things in my ass,” Brendon demanded.

“‘Things’? Like, other than my dick?” Spencer asked hesitantly.

“Well, we can start with your fingers, but yeah, your dick works.”

“Oh, ok. You had me a little worried there.”

“No vibrator?” Brendon asked with a glint in his eye.

“No.”

“No plug? no beads? no--”

“No, Brendon!” They both laughed, but Brendon stopped abruptly when Spencer smacked his ass. It was playful, but the look on his face suggested something else. Spencer smoothed the sting and uncapped the lube.

Brendon sighed and relaxed into it as Spencer sunk two slick fingers into him. The feeling of Brendon hot and tight made his eyes want to roll back into his head, but Brendon didn’t give him time. He pushed his hips back and whined piteously.

“Come on, Spence, don’t make me wait.”

Spencer pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet.

“Are you sure?” Spencer checked, a hand soft on Brendon’s hip.

“I like to feel it. I’m good, I’m good, just--”

“Ok, ok, impatient,” Spencer said with a chuckle. Brendon grumbled under his breath the entire time it took to unwrap and roll on a condom. Spencer just shook his head and smacked Brendon’s ass again, just for kicks.

Brendon threw his head back and shouted, his entire body thrumming with tension. Spencer paused, intrigued.

“Did you just come?” he wondered.

“No,” Brendon answered breathily. “But it was a close thing. You’ve got to--you’ve got to--”

“Ok, let’s do this.”

Spencer took a deep breath, heard Brendon do the same, as he pushed in. He immediately wondered why he hadn’t been fucking dudes more often. Brendon’s bark of laughter shocked him into stillness as he realized his mouth was getting away from him.

Brendon writhed and bucked beneath him, forcing Spencer to grasp his hips firmly to get any sort of purchase. His fingers slipped, and Spencer couldn’t help but to laugh. It was ridiculous that he’d be fucking Brendon anyway. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that the actual deed would be too.

It took a moment to get it together, but once they built up a rhythm, it was sublime. Brendon was lean and hard and hot. He gave just as good as he got, and was wonderfully vocal and unafraid to ask for what he wanted. A little deeper, a little harder. Ever faster, faster, faster. He knew what Spencer was capable of rhythmically and seemed to know how to translate that in bed.

“Touch me, touch me, touch me, Spence. Want to come,” Brendon chanted. His hips snapped wildly, counterpoint to Spencer thrusting inside him, so that Spencer almost feared to reach for him and risk hurting him somehow. Spencer urged Brendon’s hands up to grip the headboard, and satisfied with the new angle and added stability, grasped Brendon’s cock and jerked him in time with his hips.

Brendon seemed to approve. He howled and thrashed and clenched down on Spencer so hard that he gasped. Spencer could feel Brendon’s response building, his body reacting in kind. He could feel the waves of pleasure as they washed over him, spilling across them both along with the come that dripped down Spencer’s fingers. Spencer’s own orgasm slammed through him like hitting a brick wall. He vaguely heard Brendon yelp as he sank in deep one more time, grinding his hips and letting Brendon’s body milk him dry.

Spencer’s breath came quickly still as he pulled out and slumped to the side. Brendon flopped down as he was, limp as a ragdoll and giggling manically.

“What’s so funny?”

“I think you just fucked my brains out,” Brendon replied, giggles subsiding. “Can we do it again?”

The smile slid across Spencer’s face of it’s own volition.

“Sure, B. Give me... half an hour.”

“Half an hour?” Brendon pouted the tiniest bit. Spencer wanted to bite it.

“Twenty minutes.”

“Deal.”


End file.
